You almost missed your call
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Sylvia tournoyait, immobile. Elle évoluait dans la société des immortels. Elle décorait l'espace, figée. Belle, jeune, mordante, une superbe montre à huit chiffres au poignet. Et puis, un matin, elle avait vu un homme courir.


"**You almost missed your call"**  
Sylvia W./ Will S.  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Je ne sais pas trop à qui va le disclaimer, mais disons que c'est Andrew Niccol qui le récupère =) Dans tous les cas, ce film est un petit chef d'œuvre. Bien moins bon que _Bienvenue à Gattaca_, peut-être un chouïa commercial, il n'empêche qu'il restera une révélation pour moi )_

_**Note :**__ Ecrit en cours de philo, je ne garantis pas le résultat ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Oh et je suis à la recherche d'une bêta ! A bon entendeur 8P_

* * *

_**« You almost missed your call »**_

* * *

Sylvia tournoyait, immobile. Elle évoluait dans la société des immortels. Elle décorait l'espace, figée. Belle, jeune, mordante, une superbe montre à huit chiffres au poignet.

Depuis ce sursaut qui l'avait brutalement tirée du sommeil, depuis l'instant où son temps s'était activé, elle s'était statufiée. L'ironie de cette réalité ne lui avait pas immédiatement sauté au visage mais elle avait bel et bien passé son enfance à s'impatienter d'entamer la _fin_ de son existence.

Au fond d'elle-même, la rebelle sommeillait pourtant. Elle n'osait pas prendre les vrais risques, ceux qui risquaient de lui faire perdre cette vie qu'elle exécrait, alors elle se vengeait sur son père, avec son comportement à la frontière entre provocation et indécence, ses frasques, qui consistaient à dépenser tout le temps qu'elle pouvait, avant d'aller en extorquer de nouveau ; elle essayait d'échapper à sa prison dorée. Déjà enfant, elle avait pris l'habitude de se cacher de ses gardes du corps. Son père récompensait toujours ses incartades d'une froide réprimande que sa mère adoucissait en la serrant ensuite dans une étreinte compatissante. Déjà elle aurait dû comprendre à quel point l'existence qu'on lui avait promise était une bénédiction insensée. Un morceau d'enfer déguisé sous une apparence de paradis.

Depuis deux longues années, sa vie se morcelait entre la ville, les grandes soirées, le jeu et fermer les yeux tant sur la réalité que sur son engourdissement fatal. Alors elle dansait. Tournait. Pour croire qu'elle continuait de vivre.

Et puis, un matin, elle avait vu un homme courir.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme courir ailleurs qu'à la télévision. Un étrange sentiment s'était emparé d'elle, une déferlante de curiosité une curiosité qui l'avait grignotée, d'abord, tandis qu'elle le suivait et observait ses mouvements rapides, comme motivés par une urgence latente. Sylvia ne connaissait pas l'urgence. Elle ne l'avait jamais connue et ne la connaitrait probablement jamais. Puis elle l'avait reconnu, en face de son père, plein d'une assurance fascinante, dégageant une aura tellement différente de celle des gens qui l'entouraient qu'elle avait du mal à détourner le regard. Elle avait cru que la situation ne pourrait pas lui échapper, pas plus que cela. Elle avait tort : lorsque le décompte des secondes commença sur le poignet du mystérieux inconnu, son cœur s'arrêta. Son cœur immortel, au battement régulier, assuré, s'était figé.

Et, sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison, son monde se remit en mouvement. L'affamée curiosité la dévora toute entière. Will la fit tournoyer sur la piste de danse et se sentir en vie. Il la poussa à plonger dans l'eau glacée, et la peur laissa place à l'excitation. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent dans le couloir, le délice du secret, la satisfaction d'échapper à son père, même pour une seconde, et les deux années passées, engluées dans la mélasse du quotidien s'effacèrent en un instant. Le temps recommençait à avancer, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle jouait, riait…

… La bulle de joie euphorique qui s'était emparée d'elle éclata lorsqu'il colla le canon dur et froid de son arme contre sa tempe. Dans la voiture, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de son univers, de sa sécurité, elle pressentait au fond d'elle-même que c'était quelque part une chose qu'elle avait toujours attendu : fuir, quitter les paillettes, les diamants, la frivolité de la superficialité pour sauter de la falaise. La vitesse fouettait son visage. Qu'elle était déçue que sa délivrance ait pris l'apparence d'un criminel ! Elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à dépasser le stade de l'appréhension. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas… vraiment. Elle était juste profondément déçue et furieuse contre elle-même de s'être laissée abuser.

Sylvia découvrit le ghetto avec un peu plus de craintes : le voyage prenait un tour beaucoup plus réel, beaucoup plus précaire. Et comme pour lui donner raison, à peine la pensée avait traversé son esprit que la voiture s'écrasait sous le pont. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

**...**

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle panique. Jamais. Pour la simple et bonne réponse qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé sa montre.

Elle avait du temps. Elle avait toujours eu du temps.

Elle n'en avait plus. Le calme de Will la perturbait plus encore que sa propre angoisse. Personne ne devrait être calme avec moins d'une journée au compteur. Elle allait mourir. Payer le prix de son insolence, de ses rêves stupides.

Et puis… elle se mit à courir.

L'impression était étrange. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si mal en se sentant si bien. Le souffle lui manquait, son cœur se heurtait contre sa poitrine… mais elle se sentait vivante. Elle avait pleinement conscience de son corps, conscience du temps qui s'écoulait sur son poignet, conscience du vent qui hurlait à ses oreilles, conscience de la chaleur qui émanait de la main de Will, de sa carotide palpitante au creux de son cou. La peur reflua. Elle restait là, latente, tapie, prête à resurgir, mais elle avait laissé place à l'esprit aventureux, avide de nouvelles expériences. Prêt à dévorer cette vie qui s'était fait attendre.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru quelques heures auparavant qu'elle pourrait connaître une montre avec un seul jour au compteur. Encore moins qu'elle se sentirait rassurée à cette idée. Encore moins qu'elle dormirait dans le ghetto, sauverait son kidnappeur après l'avoir embrassé de toute son âme, que son père l'abandonnerait à son sort, qu'elle se remettrait à courir et aimerait autant cela, tirerait sur un contrôleur de temps, volerait son propre père d'un millions d'années et deviendrait la criminelle la plus recherchée de son monde.

Jamais Sylvia Weiss n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point elle aimerait cette vie de fuite et l'homme qui l'y avait entraîné.

Alors oui, songea-t-elle lorsque, dans un sourire amusé, Will murmura qu'elle avait presque manqué sa vocation. Et ce presque, elle le lui devait à lui, qui l'avait tirée de son ennui, l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, l'avait fait se découvrir elle-même. Lui qui l'avait prise par la main et l'avait fait courir.

En se tournant vers l'immense banque du temps, Will à ses côtés, pleine de la sensation de faire justice, l'adrénaline se propageant dans son corps, elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle avait oublié sa montre. Elle vivait au rythme de son cœur.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


End file.
